Cheated
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: The world had ended." "This was so wrong." "And to be honest he wished he didn’t know either." A death has struck the very heart of Konoha. Minor: Neji/Tenten Kiba/Ino Shikamaru/Temari Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata


**A.N. For some reason I seem to be in a sad fic mood. Oh well. Hope you like it!**

It was a cold day. A cold gray day. The wind blew softly rustling leaves and the petals of the flowers clasped tightly in so many hands. A voice droned on and on but the words fell on deaf ears. Sparkling tears fell softly to the ground and slithered down pale faces. Bodies stood, shoulders touching in a need for comfort. Hands shook with the overwhelming pain and heads bowed in sadness. Eyes were closed and lips were bitten all in an attempt to forget. To escape all that was surrounding them.

_Hinata Uzumaki played nervously with her hair. All of her closest friends were gathered in her living room staring up at her expectantly. She took a deep breath. There was nothing to worry about. She was simply falling back into her old nervous habits. _

_There was a sense of impatience in the room. Naruto rubbed her back encouragingly. She opened her mouth and closed it suddenly. Her news was so wonderful; there was no need to keep it hidden. _

"_Hinata are you..." Before Naruto could finish his sentence she blurted it out._

"_I'm pregnant!" There was a moment of total silence then the room erupted. She was lost in the whirlwind of joy as happy tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes._

Shikamaru Nara stared up at the clouds. They were always a sense of balance for him. He wasn't quite sure what to feel at the moment. He knew of course what the reasonable emotions were but they were gone. All there was was the strange sense of confusion. It was all so improbable and yet completely expected. It shouldn't have happened and yet they had all known secretly, deep down that it would. No matter how many times they said how impossible it was, the warning signs had all been there. Shikamaru finally tore his gaze away from the sky to stare at his 1 year old daughter Ai slumbering in his arms. She had no idea what was going on around her. And to be honest he wished he didn't know either.

Temari Nara kept her face resolute. All her emotions were buried deep beneath the surface. She did this not because she was cold or unfeeling but because she knew the minute she let one tear out they would never stop. Her heart was pounding too fast and her hands were clammy. Her 4 year old son Kazuo had pulled his hand from her grip in complaint. She tried to focus on something else, anything else. Her brothers were standing a little ways away, heads bowed. Temari stared back to the front. This was so wrong.

_Sakura closed her eyes for a moment before turning back to the doctor. _

"_Are you sure?" She asked. There was no room for mistake in such a case. He glared annoyed before responding._

"_Yes. The pregnancy should have been impossible. Her body is not equipped for this. It shouldn't ever have happened. But now that it has, well she should be fine." Sakura sighed in relief. A smile broke out across her face as she rushed out to tell Hinata and Naruto the good news. They had been so worried._

Neji Hyuga had an image to keep up. He was a strong, important ninja and they didn't cry. At least not on the outside. His insides were crying for the death that could have been avoided. His insides were angry at the idiot who had made the mistake that had cost a life. That was all on the inside. On the outside not a single emotion flashed. He was a Hyuga and they did not show such weakness as crying.

Tenten Hyuga cried. Not full crazy sobs. But noiseless tears drifted down her cheeks. She may be a Hyuga but only by marriage. She could not shut herself down like they could. She had to cry. She was still human and they had emotions. Her husband stood erect and emotionless. Her twin five year olds, Jigme and Chieko held the same face as Neji. They were true Hyugas through and through. That made her bitter and she turned away. She could see Lee sobbing nearby and seeing as her family needed no comfort, even her 3 year old daughter Kiseki seemed untouched by her surroundings, Tenten went to comfort her team mate and to know that she was not alone in feeling something.

_Naruto Uzumaki yawned as he walked up the front path to his house. It had been a long day of work up in the Hokage Tower. He was looking forward to spending some time with his family. It felt like it had been forever since he had last seen them._

_Just then something bumped into his leg. He looked down to see the panicked gaze of his 7 year old daughter Akemi._

"_What's wrong?" He asked bending down._

"_Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"_

"_What about Mummy?"_

"_Asleep mummy f__loor won't wake up!"Naruto shook his head in confusion._

"_Whoa there, slow down. What happened?"_

"_Mummy fell asleep on the floor and she won't wake up!"Her voice was high pitched with panic. Naruto paused for a second before completely realising what Akemi had said. He tore into the house to find Hinata passed out on the living room floor._

Sasuke Uchiha held his wife close. She was completely falling apart and he was doing his best to hold her together. It was good in a way, this way he didn't have to think about what he was feeling; he could just concentrate on her. He had been to many funerals but this was by far the worst. He could easily tell that everyone here was completely heartbroken. And why wouldn't they be? This was most definitely an occasion for heartbreak.

Sakura Uchiha clutched Sasuke as tightly as she could. She was full out sobbing and she couldn't stop. Her 7 year old daughter Emiko and 6 year old son Yuuki both looked bored. Neither of them understood what was happening. Neither did 4 year old Nozomi but she cried anyway, probably because her mother was. Sakura felt like the world was falling apart. Why, oh why did this happen?

"_Can you believe it? Naruto and Hinata are having their sixth kid! Isn't that ridiculous? I would never have that many!" Ino said shaking her head. Temari nodded, the two she had were definitely enough. She turned to Ino frowning._

"_But I thought the doctor said that after they had Demiyah they couldn't have anymore." Ino nodded at her._

"_Before they had any the doctor said they had a fifty percent chance at having a kid. Then after Akemi the doctor said forty percent. Then after Tekeshi, 30 percent, after Suki, 20 percent, after Ryu, 10 percent. Then after Demiyah, 0 percent. Obviously he was wrong." Temari nodded as the door burst open. Sakura stood in the door way, looking scared._

"_What's wrong, Sakura?"_

"_Hinata's in the hospital!"_

Kiba Inuzuka was pretty sure the world had ended. He had never felt this bad in his entire life. His whole body shook and he wanted so desperately to tear someone apart. He was so mad. So damn angry! Shino stood nearby with the same face he always wore. It made Kiba even angrier. Akamaru howled at his feet and Kiba's hands clenched into fists. How could this happen? It was all wrong. All of it. Everything had gone so terribly wrong. He had returned from a mission with the intention of proposing to his girlfriend and instead found out, well he found out about this. He had never been so furious and so heartbroken at the same time in his entire life. The world had ended.

Ino Yamanaka was trying very hard to control herself. She was crying hard and she wasn't surprised. Kiba stood beside her, shaking with pain. She reached forward and wrapped his balled up fist in her smaller hand. Her pale face glittered and she cursed whoever's decision this had been. She had been the one to tell Kiba the news. She had let it slip out accidentally and she had regretted it immediately. It had been the worst night of her life. She had never seen him like that. She knew tonight all of his anger and pain would spill over. She knew he'd cry his heart out. And she'd be there. After all he was her fiancé now.

_Ino sipped her tea. They were all at Tenten and Neji's house. Well everyone except Tenten. She had gone to drop off a gift basket they had all made for Naruto and Hinata. They had expected things to get better but everything had gotten worse. Hinata had been dying so they had operated to remove the baby. In the end the baby died and it made Hinata so much worse. They managed to get her back to where she had been before, which meant that she was slowly dying. Naruto never left the hospital and there five kids stayed with the Hyugas._

_Ino still had hope that Hinata would pull through. She was strong. There was nothing to worry about. The door slammed open and Tenten practically fell through the opening. Ino, startled, almost dropped her cup. Neji came in looking alarmed._

"_What is it Tenten?" Tenten's eyes were wide with horror._

"_Hinata is dead." Ino's cup smashed on the ground._

Naruto Uzumaki was broken. It felt like his heart had been torn out. His innards were constantly being ripped apart by some unseen force. Half the time he couldn't breathe. She was gone. His Hinata. His beautiful, strong, caring, sweet, loyal, angelic Hinata was gone. It didn't seem real. None of it. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He wanted to curl up and forget about everything. But he couldn't. He had five kids to look after. And he would. He would take the best care of them. They were half of Hinata. Half of the woman who was cheated out of life. They were also cheated. Cheated out of having the best mother in the world.

He cried. He sobbed and fell to the ground. He clutched his chest, where his heart used to be. She was dead and a part of him had died with her.

_Two medical ninja paced around the room. Nothing had been touched since she had died and it was their job to clean everything up. One of them walked to the other side of the room and froze. The cord that plugged in the oxygen machine was unplugged. He picked it up and held it up for his comrade to see. They both shared identical looks of horror. _

_She hadn't just died. Hinata Uzumaki had been murdered._

**A.N. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
